Fix You
by Domina Antiquitas
Summary: An AU version of 'The Snowmen.' Sorry, I won't even try to make a summary, because I just can't think of anything to put here. This is my first fanfic, so be nice!


**Ummm, so... Hi. This will be my first Doctor Who fanfic ever, so please keep that in mind if you review. Also, I will be writing most of these chapters from my IPod, and my spellcheck is severally messed up, so I apologize for any extremely messed up words or words that don't really fit at all.**

**I've decided that I'll make my own version of 'The Snowmen.' It will be majorly AU, with my OC replacing Clara. The only reason I'm doing this is because I sort of enjoyed the whole mourning Doctor in his cloud thing, but truthfully, I didn't like the episode. I'm not sure what I will substitute the Snowmen and the Great Intelligence with yet, so suggestions will be appreciated.**

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would not be writing a fanfiction, would I? I would be too busy trying to make the next episode. My OC, however, is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Man in the Clouds**

The Doctor was depressed.

No; that was an understatement. He wasn't simply depressed. He was broken. Yes, that was a perfect word for what he was feeling right now. _Broken._

The Doctor had just dropped off River, and was once now completely alone. Alone with the TARDIS. Alone. Forever.

Oh, how he hated that word. That horrid, mocking word. Describing the exact situation he was in. The Doctor circled the console, lacking his usual energy. He halfheartedly set the TARDIS so it would just float through the Vortex a bit.

He leaned on the Handrail and glanced down in disgust at his now very impractical-looking clothes. He couldn't understand why he ever even _thought _to wear that junk. Finally he understood why Amy always insisted he get rid of his bow tie.

_Amy. _It really wasn't good to think about her. Or Rory. It just brought back bad memories.

_Just like these damn clothes. _He had made up his mind. He would change his clothes.

* * *

About four minutes later, he sadly walked out of the wardrobe room wearing extremely different clothes than what he wore before. He wore an old, slightly ragged black top hat, a dull, faded grey trench coat similar to the one he wore in his ninth regeneration, a white shirt, brown trousers, and black shoes. And no bow tie. Never again.

He entered the console room, planning to just collapse on the floor and sulk, but the TARDIS, apparently, had other ideas. A switch was flipped, not by the Doctor but by the TARDIS, and the screeching groan of the TARDIS materializing filled the ship's infinite rooms.

The Doctor gripped the handrails as the TARDIS shook crazily, traveling somewhere completely against the Doctor's will. In fact, he was pleading with the sentient machine.

"Oi, come on, Old Girl! Please, don't make me go anywhere! I don't want to do this anymore... I _can't _do this anymore... It's too soon... It will always be too soon... I'm retired!"

His pleading did nothing to stop the TARDIS. If anything, it convinced her to go wherever and whenever she was planning on going to even more.

* * *

Madame Vastra slipped into her house, closing the door behind her before removing the black veil from in front of her face, revealing her reptilian features. Almost immediately, Jenny came rushing out of the main room, a hand covering her mouth, supposedly in surprise. Madame Vastra, however, failed to notice the state her wife was in. She placed her sword back on its shelf, calmly saying, "Jack the Ripper has claimed his last victim."

Jenny nodded and took her hand down. She said fairly nervously, "That's great, Madame, but... In the other room... It's here again! That box! The Doctor's here!"

Madame Vastra's eyes widened in excitement. "Is he? That must mean trouble is soon to follow, considering it is the Doctor. Jenny, go and find Strax. He would be ever so annoying if he found out that he missed a visit from the Doctor."

Jenny nodded and rushed off to look for the Sontaran nurse as Madame Vastra slipped into the main room.

Immediately, she walked up to the door and knocked, expecting the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to greet her right away. But instead, she was met with only silence. She knocked again, and still more silence followed. She pushed on the door and was surprised that it slowly swung open; it should of been locked.

Now fairly worried, the Silurian walked into the TARDIS, and was stunned by what she saw.

The Doctor was sitting on the floor, his back leaning on the console. His clothes were much too professional for him to have actually picked out; the Doctor she knew had always liked comfort more than style. But the thing that struck her the most was the severe lack of a bow tie. It was obvious that something was wrong.

And Vastra was determined to find out what.

* * *

Jenny had found Strax doing the oddest thing. He seemed to be plotting a war strategy, but Jenny was mostly confused on why he was making it. Later, she regretted even asking.

"Strax? What are you doing?"

"Planning my ambush!"

"For what?"

"The moon! I've recently declared war on it."

"But what would you declare war on?"

"The moonites, of course."

"But the aren't any moonites."

"That is why we shall attack! They'll never see us coming!"

Jenny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, you'll have to put your little war on the moon aside for now. The Doctor's back!"

"Why didn't you say sooner? I still need to destroy him in the glory of the English empire!"

"Strax, there is no English Empire."

"There will be once we defeat those damn moonites."

* * *

Strax and Jenny entered the main room to find Madame Vastra alone in a very TARDISless environment. She had a sorrowful expression on her face that made Jenny hesitate to ask. But it didn't stop Strax.

"Did I miss him? I was going to destroy him in the glory of the English empire! How dare he flee!"

Vastra sighed and turned to Jenny. "The Doctor is... Retired. He recently lost Amy and Rory, and he decided to stay out of the action for a while. He found a cloud, and used Time Lord technology to make it accessible to him, and he made it more dense. His TARDIS is parked there, and there it will stay until we can convince him to come out of retirement."

Jenny gasped and said, "That's 'orrible! He's just going to sulk in his box all the time?"

At the same time, Strax said, "Does this mean I can destroy him in the gl-"

Both Jenny and Vastra exclaimed at almost the same time, "No!"

* * *

**And there's chapter one. I promise you the next chapters will be better! It's just I had writer's block for this chapter. So yah. Chap 2 should be up soon.**


End file.
